Lucario and Lickilicky's Adventure (Blue Version) Chapter 3
“What color are they?” Lucario asked. “They’re green and brown. I wonder what they do,” Olimar answered. Suddenly the brown pikmin started digging in the ground. Out of the ground a part appeared. Then the green pikmin lifted his hands up and a bunch of random plants started growing and died. “The green pikmin has huge eyes and the brown one has long hair!” Lucario yelled. “We should get to bed now.” Olimar’s journal day 999,999 We have found out that some pikmin were on Mars before such as green, brown, sky blue, orange, black, and pink. In addition, the purple and white pikmin had their onions on Mars, too. The sky blue pikmin can fly and allow us to fly and have big teeth. The orange pikmin can use the powers of red and yellow pikmin and have big feet. The black pikmin can kill all the enemies in an area and have big eyebrows. The pink pikmin can use any power the other pikmin can use and have big hands. We found all of the parts of Lucario’s ship on day 25 but his ship disappeared. We think it is on the former planet Pluto but we aren’t sure. Lucario said he knew it wouldn’t work again until he gets it back to his planet. There were new enemies like the firewraith and the grasswraith. We found 49 of my ship’s parts so we have one left. Tomorrow is the last day I will stay alive on this planet. I have to go to bed now. We now have 3,000,000 pikmin. There are 1,000,000 pink pikmin. There are 100,000 black pikmin. There are 500,000 sky blue pikmin. There are 100,000 orange pikmin. There are 200,000 green pikmin. There are 100,000 brown pikmin. There are 100,000 white pikmin. There are 150,000 purple pikmin. There are 50,000 yellow pikmin. There are 200,000 red pikmin. The blue pikmin number is 500,000. Day 1,000,000 “Oh no! It’s the end of the last day and we haven’t found the last part of your ship yet Olimar,” Lucario said. “Well, we might as well try to take off. I mean there were some parts I didn’t need for my last ship,” Olimar said. Olimar, Louie, Orawil, Lucario, Lickilicky, and Wobres all got in the ship. The ship blasted off and just disappeared. “Wake up!” Lucario said. “Wake up!” Suddenly Olimar woke up. “Where are we?” Olimar asked. “We’re on Earth,” Lucario said. “It’s the last day. Before my ship disappeared, I checked my radar. I know where the last part is.” “Okay I’ll follow you,” Olimar said. They went to the last part of Olimar’s ship. It was in a steelwraith. They beat it. Olimar put ten pikmin on the part and it showed they needed 3,000,000 pikmin. They had 3 million pikmin but 200 pikmin died. They only have three hours before Olimar’s life support system ends. All of the pikmin got in their onions. They came out with the pikmin that died. The pikmin took the part to Olimar’s ship and 7,000,000 new pikmin came. “Okay let’s go,” Lucario said. “I need to get home. It has been almost 2,740 years! I haven’t seen my son his entire life! He was born on day 100 here on Earth.” “Okay, I’ll launch the ship,” Olimar said. They all got in the ship and Olimar launched it. In outer space, Olimar turned the ship around and set it to maximum power. “What are you doing?” Lucario asked. “I’m going to miss the pikmin if I leave again,” Olimar answered. “I’m crashing the ship so that I die and get reborn as a half pikmin half me.” “But what about Louie, Orawil, and Wobres?” Lucario asked. “We want to stay too,” Louie, Orawil, and Wobres answered. “But what about Lickilicky and me?” Lucario asked. “I don’t care about you!” Olimar replied. “Quick, jump out the window, Lickilicky!” Lucario yelled. Lucario and Lickilicky jumped out the window. They landed on Earth safely. Then Olimar’s ship crashed. Lucario and Lickilicky could see Olimar, Louie, Orawil, and Wobres’ heads fall into the ground near the red onion.